The Good Girl
by obsessedmom
Summary: My entry in the FML Contest. Edward is a senior still living in the campus dorms. Bella is a small town girl and the RA on his floor. Surprises await them before heading home on winter break. Hints of citrusy fun! Please read and review. Voting has begun!
1. Chapter 1

**FML Contest**

**Title: The Good Girl**

**Pen name: Obesssedmom**

**Characters: Edward & Bella**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**The Good Girl and Dorm-ward belong to Obsessedmom (2010) **

Thank God!

Finals were over and I could finally relax. I had 48 hours before I would be booted out of the dorms for winter break. Yes I am a senior living in the dorms. Boy does it suck to be me. I really didn't have a choice. The grants and scholarships I have amassed to pay for college only covered my housing if it was campus housing and I was not in the position to turn down free room and board so here I am. I fortunately lucked into a single room in a suite I shared with seven other guys, unfortunately they were all freshman and _that_ was irritating as hell when I had to put up with their juvenile antics. The lock on my door and quality ear plugs made it bearable.

The other thing that made life bearable was the RA on my floor.

For the most part I had never seen or spoken to the Resident Assistant in whatever dorm I had lived in. On move-in day this fall as I was carrying the last of my possessions to my room I happened to glance in the window of the common room and was struck by a vision. I quickly dumped the last boxes on the floor of my room and returned to the common room. I quietly opened the door and slunk into the back of the room and leaned against the wall.

"If you don't have any further questions I will let you go for now. My hours will be posted outside my door, don't hesitate to stop by if you need something or just wanna say hi. Oh! And don't forget about the building social tonight in the atrium off the lobby. I hope I see you all there!"

Her energy and enthusiasm were contagious and I felt a smile form on my face. I had to meet this beautiful woman. As I walked closer I appreciated her rich molasses colored hair that was pulled up in a ponytail that fell out the back opening of her ball cap. The bill of the cap shaded her face at a distance but as I approached her I saw that her flashing eyes matched her hair but with glints of gold that sparked with her smile as she said her good byes to the gathered freshman. Yeah only freshman bothered to show up at these things.

As I drew near she glanced up at me with a quizzical look. Yeah I knew I looked out of place.

The last of the assembled students had filtered out of the room and it was just her and I.

She closed the gap between us and offered up her hand, "I'm Bella, the RA for this floor."

We shook hands and I thought I might just melt from the velvet-soft touch of her palm against mine.

"Edward Cullen, I'm in…"

"512," she finished for me. "Sorry," she blushed. "I just have my list memorized and it's rare that seniors are living in the dorms."

"Am I the only one?" I was flustered. This was embarrassing.

"For this floor at least it's just you and me."

I took my opening, "Well then I guess we will just have to stick together."

And stick we did. Like glue…. Like conjoined twins… like…. I liked this woman, yes I did. Was it love at first sight? No. Maybe a little lust at first sight, but first and foremost we became friends.

It all started innocently enough. We would both be leaving for breakfast at the same time each morning and would walk to the dining hall together. Each day we would quiz the other and found that even though our career paths were divergent we had much in common. After breakfast we would walk about half way across campus before we would part ways and head to our respective classes.

As the weeks progressed so did our attraction. It started with shy hand holding as we would walk through the campus and chaste kisses when we had to head off in opposite directions.

Finally I got up the nerve and asked Bella out on a date in mid-October. Call me slow but I treasured our friendship and didn't want to screw that up. The gods smiled on me that day and she said yes.

I wanted a quiet evening where we could talk and just be… I don't understand guys that take a girl to the movies on a first date. It's almost impersonal just sitting there side by side.

From in depth talks I had learned about her interests and took that into account when I planned that first date. I took her to a new exhibition at the Museum of Modern Art followed by a late dinner at a quiet Italian restaurant. She had complained that the dining hall always massacred the pasta overcooking it to a paste.

The museum worked out wonderfully as we were able to slowly stroll through the galleries and would stop and whisper to each other about what we liked and why some pieces were disturbing while others were joyful. The hushed atmosphere was very intimate. As we exited one gallery that had exhibited many erotic pieces I pulled her against the wall of a connecting hallway that was fortunately deserted and pressed myself against her and cradling her neck in my hand pulled her mouth to mine in a deep and languorous kiss. I know I had surprised her but she relaxed into my hold and responded to me and grasping my hair in her tiny hands kept us together until we broke apart gasping for air.

We repeated our escapade whenever the opportunity presented itself, although twice we were interrupted by the soft coughing of a guard and who would give us the stink-eye when we would break apart to glance in the direction of the noise. With Bella giggling softly we would move on to continue our exploration of the museum. When there was nothing left to see we made a quick stop in the gift shop. We each bought several postcards that showed some of our favorite pieces before heading on to dinner.

La Buona Fortuna ed Ama was our destination. Leaving my car where I had parked it earlier we walked the two blocks to the restaurant with our arms wrapped around the other's waist. The host sat us in a quiet booth much to my pleasure. Although I was disturbed with how he seemed to undress Bella with his eyes. Not that I could blame him, but back off. She was beautiful in a dark blue sweater that dipped in a 'v' showing off a hint of cleavage and hugged her shapely curves. Her skirt stopped a few inches above her knee revealing toned and firm legs. Yeah I thought about how those legs would look and feel wrapped around me but I didn't want any other guy having those same thoughts.

We shared a bottle of wine with our dinner. We talked and touched throughout our dinner and with coffees after until I noticed that we were one of the last remaining customers. After paying for dinner we walked in silence back to my car.

The restaurants choice must have foretold how the rest of our evening would progress -- La Buona Fortuna ed Ama translates to Good Fortune and Love.

I walked Bella back to her room and as she unlocked her door I leaned in to kiss her good-night. She surprised my by pulling me into her room quickly and shutting the door behind us.

She pressed me back against the closed door and wound her small hands into my hair and pulled my face down to hers. She surprised me when she lightly swept her tongue across my lips. She took advantage of my sigh and dipped between my lips caressing my tongue.

I finally gave myself a mental head slap and broke myself out of my stunned stupor and responded to each move she made. If she withdrew—I darted forward.

As we continued with our tongue tango I moved us further into her room. I spied a loveseat to my left and her bed to my right. Left it is.

We spent the next two hours making out on the love seat.

I know it would probably go further if I had guided her to her bed but I wanted to take this slow and easy. Bella was a small town girl with small town values. She dressed modestly and acted modestly (well except for the dragging me into her room). I respected that and wanted to respect her.

It was with regret when I pulled away that night to wish her 'sweet dreams'. Then, with one last peck at the door we said good-bye that night.

Yeah, I'll admit that when I got back to my suite down the hall from Bella's room I grabbed my towel and bath gear and made a bee-line to the shower to work one out.

I closed my eyes as the hot water beat down my back. I let the evening replay behind my lids as my soapy hand slowly stroked up and down my nearly painfully hard shaft. I climaxed as I imagined her mouth on me instead of my hand. I wasn't sure if I felt relief or disappointment.

Between classes, Bella's RA duties, and her second job as a yoga instructor most of our time together was for meals, studying and the rare evening out.

On Halloween she had to supervise a dorm party. When she was finished we followed up with a private party of our own. Back in Bella's room once the door had clicked shut behind us Bella turned to me, "Unzip me please."

_Yes. Yes. Yes._

"This costume has been driving me nuts, it's so itchy," she said as she squirmed.

I was happy to oblige her request as she turned her back to me. She lifted her hair off her neck and I grabbed the tab of the zipper and lowered it down her back anxious and excited. I revealed a tiny tank top and shorts that barely covered her cheeks. I lowered the costume off her shoulders and down her bare arms. She put her hand on my forearm to steady herself as she stepped out of the bottom half and kicked it off to the side.

It was the first time I had seen this much of her skin and she was magnificent. I had to touch her. I lifted her up and carried her the few steps to the love seat where my hands and mouth worshiped every inch of exposed skin and some that was still covered. She was silky smooth all over and her lovely moans at my ministrations drove me insane. Her hands explored my chest and back but never went lower than my belt. I tried to be respectful of what I assumed her boundaries to be.

Halloween was on a school night this year and since we both had classes early the next day it wasn't long before I had to say good night and head back to my own room.

If I didn't know better I might assume that I was single handedly _**hand** _supporting the lotion industry with my need to relieve the pressure most nights. Uggh!

The next six weeks leading up to finals were jam packed leaving us little quality time together.

----

Patience is a virtue and I was being very virtuous. At least I was keeping Bella's virtue. Does whacking off to Bella induced fantasies make me less virtuous? Ah…. Shit!

----

With only two nights left before I would be heading home for Christmas and the winter break, my buds and I were headed out for a little male bonding. We used Jasper's upcoming birthday on the twenty-first as our excuse, although I don't know why we thought we needed one.

Our group was seated around a long table at the XTC Nightclub. We were seated front and center and were getting an eyeful of bootie as the dancer in front of us gyrated and worked the pole closest to us.

Yeah I know it's cliché for guys to go to a strip club, but the cliché must have originated somewhere…right? And every guy needs to experience this at least once… right?

I must not have been paying close enough attention because all of a sudden I felt an elbow in my ribs.

"What the fuck Jasper?"

"How can you not be drooling over these girls?"

"Ahh shit! I guess I was thinking about Bella."

"Oh… the mystery girl you have been hiding from us."

"Not hiding, she is always so busy. Like, right now she's at her second job. She teaches yoga at night. It's a 24-hour women's gym."

I don't want him to think I'm a pansy but I tell him anyways, "I am going to miss her so much. Even the few days of Thanksgiving break were awful. How am I going to survive a few weeks?" _Yeah I was a certifiable pansy-ass._

"You've never really told me much about her," he said as he stuffed a few dollars in the g-string of the girl dancing in front of us.

"She beautiful, of course. She has long brown wavy hair, these deep chocolate eyes that make you melt, and curves that make my fingers itch."

"And?" he asked when I stalled out.

"She's a nice girl."

"You mean she hasn't put out."

"No.. it's not that," _even if it is true. _"She comes from a small town and has high morals and values and I am trying to respect that. But it is getting very HARD."

He snorted at me. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Evening folks," the announcer bellowed halting our conversation. "Please welcome our featured performer this evening, our very own, Beautiful Marie."

A spotlight shone at the center of the stage as the curtains opened to a woman with her back to us. She swayed seductively to the music. Her long, dark brown, pin-straight hair was nearly brushing her ass as it followed the motion of her hips. Excruciatingly slow she removed, piece by piece, more of her costume. First one glove and then the other flew left and right. A filmy blouse flowed off her shoulders and was tossed aside. A miniscule skirt was the next to go. As she dropped each piece she took a step back on the impossibly high stilettos she wore bringing her closer to us.

The thumping beat of the music and the anticipation was driving the crowd wild.

When it seemed as if she had nothing left to remove she tossed aside her bikini-like top.

She reached out to the pole that was right in front of our seats and spun to face the audience clad only in a sparkly g-string and pasties.

My first thought was that Bella was _supposed_ to be teaching yoga right now. Then the realization hit me… my girlfriend is a stripper! Fuck. My. Life.

My prompt is - _**Today, I went to my first strip club for my friend's birthday. I also found out what my girlfriend does for a living. FML**_

**A/N FYI, since there was no record of Jasper's birth date I used Jackson's instead. :o)**

**Now it is time for that annoying but important message.... Please click the button and let me now what you thought... a few words or many, it doesn't matter as long as you do it. Even an emoticon will do -- :o). Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

I will be closing the poll on August 15th so if you haven't voted yet this is your last chance to decide which story gets a new chapter. Boinking at Bloomies is the favorite right now.

In other news ~ voting has now begun in the Plot Bunny Contest. My entry "Confessions of Mr. Sparkle" in one of them, so please go to http:/www[dot]fanfiction[dot]net/u/2318066/Plot_Bunny_Contest and vote for your two favorites. I hope that Confessions of Mr. Sparkle is one of them.

This is the Plot Bunny I was given~~

**Plot Bunny #1: **Emmett McCarty - bi - new in town, gets job at Jacob's company washing windows both commercial and residential. Moved because he needed a change after bad break up.  
Jacob Black - gay - Emmett's friend (with benefits), gives him a job  
Edward Cullen - Emmett's cousin  
Jasper Whitlock - friend of Edward's, Alice's boyfriend  
Alice Brandon - Jasper's girlfriend and friend of Rose's  
Rosalie Hale - residential customer of Jacob's. Royce's girlfriend in the beginning. Likes being watched.  
Royce - Rose's boyfriend in the beginning. commercial customer of Jake's. Rose stops by on washing day, end up having sex at his desk.  
Rose sees Emmett, who's frozen on the spot at the sight. She winks as she continues to let Royce have his way with her. She's instantly enamored by Emmett even if she doesn't know him. Doesn't find out until later that he also washes her windows  
Emmett and Jacob see many sights as they're washing windows. Plain hausfrau stuff, to dogs molesting couch cushions, to kids playing, to sexcapades.  
Emmett and Jacob are at the bar one day, talking about what they see, to Edward and co, when Rosalie walks in with Alice. Emmett is flummoxed as he had just been telling them about what he had witnessed in Royce's office. A while later, Rose sets up her room so she's in full view of the windows and puts on a little show for Emmett on the next day he's washing her windows. At this point she's broken up with Royce. Rose does this a few times before finally asking him to come inside and help her out.  
http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=sfmAeijj5cM  
http:/www . lyricsdownload .  
Make it good :)

Reviews are important ~~ Don't forget to leave yours!


End file.
